memory block
by Rose24245
Summary: What would happen if April lost her memory after the Kranng took away her mental energy
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to right this it has been in my head for a while it may not be that good but i am just going to put it down. So here it is my story. I'll try to make it good.**

**April's POV**

My dad had been captured, my friends hurt, and know the kraang we ought to use me to mutat the world so they could take over using my mental energy. According to them my mental energy is uniquely connected to this world, what ever that means. I start to scream in pain. The Kraang are trying to take out my mental energy and let me tell you that hurts.

All I'm thinking about as i have my mental energy sucked out of me, is my friends. About Mickey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Oh Donnie, I had know him so much better than i had the other turtles. What Donnie doesn't know is that i have know for a while that he has had a crush on me for a little while.

I'm starting to feel weak and tired. When finally they stop. I hear a strange sound that is like a buzzing kind of sound. Kind of like a buzz of a alarm clock, except this is less annoying, well almost.

**Donnie's POV**

That buzzing sound. Something is about to happen to. "That's not good" Leo says. We are right now fighting the Kraang in the giant techno drome that they are using to take over the world. We are in here to rescue April from the hand of the Kraang.

I have had feeling for her starting when I first saw her. As are time knowing each other has increase i have fallen more and more in love with her. Now they have her and i am very mad at them if i get a chance to kill the master Kraang after i rescue her. I first want to get her to safety.

We hear her scream again. She sounds like she is in pain. Raph takes one of his sais and takes off a panel that leads down to where April is. She has a weird device attached to her head that looks like a helmet. Raph jumps down and jumps on to the giant Kraang and spins on his face making him become unconscious. Raph lands back a couple of feet in front of April to protect her. I always knew he had a big heart.

I unhook her from the table and take off the helmet. When i took of the helmet she fell forward but i caught her before she could fall on to the ground. She looks at me with her blue eyes and smiles. "Thank you, all of you"

I turn around and Leo puts her on my back. I put my bow under her butt and hold the bow with both of my hands. She wraps her arms around my neck very weakly. she feels so limp and weak. It makes me so sad to see her hurt.

We all get out of there as fast as we can. When we get out of the main tunnel to a big tunnel leading up. We start to head up the tunnel when the Kraang start to attack. Raph hits one and it falls down to the ground and blows up in a bunch of mutagen. That then causes the dome to move causing the tunnel to be a tunnel leaving to an exit that we now only have to run forward and not to climb. It is easier for me because it was hard to climb and keep April on my back.

We are almost out when Mickey asks Leo "Did we destroy that Kraang thingy"

"Yes Mickey we did." Leo says almost annoyed

" THEN WHY IS IT FOLLOWING US!" Mickey yells as we all turn around and it is right behind us.

We all run to the last globe to get out of the dome. We are all in the dome but when we turn back Leo is holding back the Kraang dude. He yells at us to leave. Me and Mickey have to hold Raph back to to close the lid so we can leave.

Aprils POV

Donnie had set me down in a globe. I feel so weak but i have enough strength to pull myself off the ground and to see Leo holding back the giant Kraang. I get a giant jump of adrenaline and I don't feel as weak as I did before. I see Mickey and Donnie holding back Raph and then close the lid of the globe. The globe lifts of the ground and we fly out of a hole in the dome. We end up landing in the ocean.

We end up seeing the dome crash into the water. I feel a slight pain in my head but all I do is hang my head down so the guys think i am trying to hold back tears. After it is over I see Raph talking about how if he had a second chance that he would be nicer. After that we all hear a voice and it sounds like Leo, and that is when Leo climbs in the globe.

We head home to the lair to see my dad and splinter. When we get there I'm walking on my own and the headaches have increase so much it has started to get worse. When we get there my dad runs up to me and hugs me. He pulls back with his hands on my shoulders, he looks me over. "Are you okay, April are you okay."

"Dad i'm fine." i pull away because i always get a massive headache. I put my head down and then look up at my dad and smile to show him I'm okay, even if I don't feel that way. I walk over to the guys and look at them. "Thank you guys for saving me, I owe you guys.

"Hey it's fine it's what we do." Leo says. I smiled at all of them.

_**2 weeks later**_

**April's POV**

The headaches have been getting worse and have been harder to hide. I walk into the lair and they all say hi. I had bought pizza for the movie night. We are going to watch "War of the Worlds" for movie night, but the lights have been killing my head.

"Hey. So i got the pizza and the movie. I'll put the pizza in the kitchen until we want to eat. Catch." I say as i toss the movie to Leo.I walk the pizza's to the kitchen. When I put down the pizza's I get such a big pain in my head that I have to lean over the counter and put my head down. About 2 minutes into the headache Donnie walks in.

"Oh my god! April are you okay?" Donnie says as he runs over to me.

"Ya." I lift my head up and look at him. "Ya i'm fine just a headache. I'm fine though. So lets go watch that movie." He nods and we walk into the main room or living room.

As I walk into the room and the headache its so hard I fall down to the floor. Everyone runs to me and Donnie tries to help me up to the couch but it hurts so much that I have to crawl, but it becomes so painful that I don't want to. I start to scream making splinter run into the room.

"What's going on." Splinter asks but everyone just shakes there head and shrugs there shoulders.

I try to talk but all that comes out is screams. I am on my hands and knees. I scream one more time before I pass out.

When I wake up I don't remember anything. I sit up and lean back against the couch. I hear footsteps coming towards me. When my vision becomes better I see 4 Turtles and a rat standing arounds me. I start to tear up, I'm not crying I just have tears running down my face, They all look at me and then each other.

"You okay?" Said the one in the purple mask. I put my knees into my chest and look at them.

"Who...Who are you?" I say. They look at eachother

"You don't remember who we are." Says the one in the blue mask

"No. I want to go home take me home to my dad I want my dad." I start to cry and put my face into my knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be the next chapter hope you like it and review.**

**Aprils POV**

I had no idea who these people were. So ya they look familiar but I didn't want to stick around any longer. I jump up and get ready to bolt to the exit but then I thought "I have no idea where the exit is."

"So let me get this straight." says the guy in the red mask. "You have no freaking clue who in the world we are."

I just nod my head yes, to afraid to talk. The one in the purple mask says. "Well would you like to. I mean you are our friend and we don't want to lose you."

"Sure." I say in a very quiet whisper.

"Well then." says the one in the blue mask " I'm Leonardo or Leo. That's Raphael or Raph." He point to the one in the red mask. "That's Michelangelo or Mickey." He point to the one in the orange mask. "That is Donatello or Donnie." He points to the one in the Purple mask. " And that is master splinter or just splinter." He points to the rat. I wave hi to all of them.

I felt so bad they were all smiles and happy. I sit down back on the couch.

"Would you like Donnie to give you a tour of the lair because I have a feeling you don't remember your way around here." Says the rat. I nod my head and smile. I look up at Donnie and stand up.

When we are done with the tour the last place we go to his his lab. I see a photo on the wall with him pushing me on a swing and him helping me study and other photos. I grab the photo of use swinging and tears start to roll down my face. We looked so happy together. I wanted to know more about our relationship we looked so close.

He sees me holding the photo with tears on my face. "Are you okay?" He asks walking over to me.

"Ya." I wipe the tears off my face. "So what it like. You know what did we do as friends." I look up at him and he looks sad. "I'm sorry I don't remember but please just help me. I wont be able to get through this and by the looks of this photo we were really close."

"Ya we were. We have always been close. You and I have been much closer than you have been with the other guys. You told me one day that you knew how I really felt about you."

"And how do you really feel about me?" I ask

"I will tell you when you remember, because then I can tell you how I feel and you won't tell me how I feel." He says "I will try to look up different ways to help you remember."

"Okay then, but what if I never remember?"

"Well lets hope that never happens. So I'm done with the tour and you say your room that we had made for you. Leo called your dad and told him what happened and he agreed that you should stay down here because people will ask questions. So lets go and see what we can do about getting you memory back." He grabs his laptop and we both go back to the living room.

**Donnie's POV**

There are so many different ways people had their memory come back from remaking how they lost their memory to kissing a loved one.

"I can't pick one to help you, April I'm so sorry." She looks at me with a sad look on her face.

"It's fine It's not like I need it. At least I'm alive." She says with her eyes starting to water. She quickly gets up and runs to her room.

**Hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Donnie's POV**

" What the hell did you say to her." Ralph says looking at me from on the beanbag with spike.

"All I told her was that I found so many different ways to get her memory back that it just won't come back."

"Dude even I know not to tell her that." Mickey says

"She will have to get use to this. The fact that she may never remember anything again." Loe says with his hands on his hips looking at me.

Sensei looks at me "You all need to help her, maybe being around friends will help her memory come back. Know donatello go to her and tell her you're sorry." He turns around and walks back to the dojo.

I get up and walk over to her room and knock.

**April's POV**

I'm laying on my bed which is a mattress on the floor with blankets sheets and pillows from my bedroom at home. I have my face on my pillow crying. Hi here a knock on the door and a voice "April please open up. April I'm sorry. April please open up."

I get up and go over to the door to open it but hesitate. "Why? What's the point? I will never remember anything. Someone will tell me somthing and I will be so confused and embarrassed."

The voice says " Please. You'll be sorry you didn't. I know that things haven't been the best lately but there are good thing that are to come."

" Like what? What's good to come." I ask as I open the is standing there. I let him in and close the door behind him and go and sit down on my bed. Donnie sits down next to me and looks at me even though I was not looking at him. I still had tears rolling down my face.

"April I know that I was rude but I care about you and we can get through this together." He holds my hand in one of his hands that engulfs my hands. With the other hand he lifts my face up to make me look at him. I look him in the eyes. I feel weak and dizzy and a giant headache hits. I tenses up and he looks at me with worry. I collapse but he catches me before I fall backwards onto the bed. He picks me up and lays me on the bed under the blankets and I start to dream.

_**The dream**_

Donnie and I are arguing. "April why can't you ever listen to me, the Kraang could of killed you."

" Donnie I can handle myself, you don't need to bother me every second."

"Yes I do, you could of died." Donnie says. My anger boiling over.

" You don't need to protect me every second of my dam life. I can take care of myself. So just because you have a crush on me and love me doesn't mean that You need to protect me 24/7."

I say I look him straight in the eyes realizing i told him I knew about the crush. "Donnie I.. I didn't mean to tell you I knew, but donnie please tell me, is it true. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do but.." Donnie says but gets cut off when Leo comes in yelling that they need to go, that the Kraang message was finally done downloading and that they needed to roll out.

All I see is donnies face runaway from me. Then me being captured by the Krang and the 2 weeks before the memory loss, and before. I remember anything.

I wake up to everyone looking at me. Donnie says " Are you okay do you remember anything."

I Look down "No." I lied. I don't think I can tell them. The last thing I said to Donnie before I left, how could I. I can't tell them, at least not yet. When I'm ready to tell them, I will. "I just... I can't seem to remember anything. I'm sorry."

"Hey this isn't your fault. This is the Krang's fault so don't blame yourself for any of this." Leo says as he walks out of the room along with his brothers. I decide to follow and see my dad sitting out side on the couch.

"Dad!" I run over and hug him as he stands up.

"Are you okay. I heard to can't remember anything." He says as he holds me by the shoulders.

"Ya dad can i talk to you outside for a minute." I say because I want my dad to know that I forgot but I remember know but the guys don't know that.

"Ya sweetie of course. Let's talk." He says as we walk outside to talk

"Okay the truth is I did forget everything about the guys. I forgot about them until I collapsed and I had a dream. It was about when Donnie told me he loved me and I told him that I knew. Then I woke up and they asked me and I told them no. That I didn't remember anything even though I do." I stopped talking breathing hard from talking way too fast.

My dad runs back into the lair with a angry face. I run after him as he throws Donnie to the ground. "Dad what the hell!"

"That's for telling my daughter that you..." I cut off my dad by pulling him back "Dad really. GO home. Dad go home." My dad looks at Donnie and looks at me. "Fine I'll go home." My dad goes out and I go help Donnie off the floor.

"April can we talk?" Donnie says as I help him up Off the floor.

" Ya of course we can." I follow him over to the lab

" You remember and you told your dad what I told you the day you were kidnapped."

"Donnie I'm sorry about what I said and the fight and..." He cuts me off and hugs me and I hug him. "Did you mean it. Did you mean it when you said you loved me."

"Of course I did. April." He looks at me. "I love you April o'neil. I will and always love you."

I look back at him as a tear rolls down my face. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time. Donnie I love you too." I stand on my toes and kiss him. Oh how long I have been waiting for him to tell me and how long I have waited to kiss him. When we break apart he looks at me with a smile. "What?" I say

"Oh nothing except April o'neil will you be my girlfriend?" He says.

"Of course I will." I kiss him again loving my life and him.

_**The end **_

**So what did you guys think please review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY another chapter hope you all enjoy.**

**April's POV**

"It has been one month since me and Donnie have started dating and without anyone else knowing. We wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the guys because they still think I don't know anything. And it is so hard not to tell them that I know and every time they tell a story I want to say things like 'I remember that' or 'that was funny' but instead it gets akward and Donnie always helps me get out of these situations.

It has been hard because splinter had to teach me everything again but I pretend I have not idea but that I get it quick and to keep it going. Donnie helps me with the training. I have a feeling they still think we are friends but that's not true. I live Donnie so much more than anything in the world." Mickey reads aloud to his brothers and master Splinter, from April's diary.

"Hmmm." master Splinter starts " It seems that she has been keeping this a secret for a long time but we all have to get to tell us her self.

"We can probably get the whole they are dating thing out of Donnie but I have a feeling that he won't talk about April remembering." Leo says thinking hard.

"Then I will pound it out of him." Ralph says

"We are not going to hurt Donnie, are we?" A concerned Mickey says.

"No mickey no one is hurting anyone." Leo says mainly at Ralph. "Sensei you said we have to get April to tell us about her remembering but what if we trick her into telling us?"

"No no one will be planning anything let them tell us when they are ready and if they don't tell us for a while that is their decision.." Splinter walks into the dojo and Mickey runs into April's room and puts the diary away. About 1 minute after Mickey gets back from April's room in the lair her and Donnie get back from getting the pizza for dinner. Her dad is out of town for the week so she is staying in her old room in the lair with the guys.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Mickey says acting nerves, making him get a look from April.

April hands the pizza boxes over to Donnie still looking at a very nerves Mickey. She walks over to Mickey saying in a whisper, as she was toe to toe with him. "Mickey is there something you would like to tell me?"

Mickey sees his red and blue brother shake there heads. He gulps "No,no, everything is fine nothing to tell you. It's not like I did anything." April turns around.

"Do you have something to tell me boys?" She looks at Donnie and he nods his head. She turns back and looks at Mickey and walks in a circle around him while Donnie stands behind the other boys. "So Mickey I know you have done something. The guys know you did something. You are keeping it from me. What is it?" April looks at him in the eyes and he burst.

"WE FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE FACKING THE FACT THE MEMORY LOSS AND YOU AND dONNIE ARE DATING BECAUSE i STOLE YOUR DIARY." April steps back and runs out of the lair.

"You guys did what? Does Splinter know?" Donnie says. The guys nod. onie sighs and runs out of the lair after April.

**Running out of ideas need help and please review. Sorry so short**


End file.
